Handcuffs
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Naruto gets himself into trouble once again with Ino when she catches him flirting with another girl, just what will she do with the pair of handcuffs? Punish him to teach him a lesson, but will he learn his lesson after Ino's done with him? NarIno


******A/N: Heyyy again, Da Baddest King here, while I'm working on my sequel to _Our Eye's Locked In Room 220_, here's a little oneshot that came into my head, so enjoy =]**

**

* * *

**

**_Handcuffs_**

"Its sooo boring today Ino!" The pink haired female complained along side her blond friend who was fanning herself with her hand, "Its to hot to be walking out here looking for something to do" Sakura rolled her eye's for the hundredth time today. The sun was beaming down on both females as they walked the streets of Konoha.

"What you mean 'looking for something to do'? You agreed to come with me and Naruto to the mall today. Speaking of which, where the hell is he?" Ino stopped in her tracks along with Sakura who stopped next to her, Ino slid her cell phone out her jeans pocket and dialed his phone number, "Hello? Where are you?" Inoasked and got her response quickly when she saw the blond making his way over to them, walking the same path the two had just been trough.

"Sorry for that" Naruto walked up to the two girls, "Whats up Sakura?" Naruto smiled over to Sakura and kissed Ino on the forehead, retrieving a smile from the blond, "Are we still going to the mall?" Naruto asked, sweat running down his shining forehead, good thing for him he had on orange shorts with a t-shirt instead of his usual jumpsuit or he'll be dying of heat.

"Well actually-" Sakura was about to cancel when Ino flashed her a dirty look, "OK, fine. Lets get going though. We have a long walk" Sakura rolled her eye's again and proceeded down the sidewalk of the street, mumbling to herself how this was a big mistake.

Thirty minutes later, the threo were already entering the sliding glass doors to the mall. "Damn its crowded here" Sakura was swarmed around by customers entering the mall behind her and pushing her out the way, she almost felt her hair being pulled, "Why you-!" Sakura jumped at a man who was running to get to a cashier, when Ino grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"It was a accident Sakura, relax" Ino giggled with Naruto at her side watching a red head girl walk by with a extra small skirt on and flats, "Lost something bitch?" Ino spat as she glared at the girl with hate, "Keep walking before I give your slutyass a black eye" Ino warned the girl who walked in to the mall with a faster speed, rolling her eye's back at a safe distance from Ino. "What the hell are you looking at her for?" Ino slapped the back of Naruto's shoulder who just shrugged and continued walking, embarrassed.

_"Yea, and I'm the one that needs to relax" _Sakura chuckled at the small scene and eye'd the guy coming her way with a tight white-t shirt on, clearly exposing his hard chest and small erected nipples pressing against his shirt, Sakura felt herself climax a bit trough the fabric of her panties.

"Where should we go first?" Ino offered Sakura while eyeing Naruto who was looking off into space while walking along side of her, holding hands. People passed them by the long wide runways of the malls, heading into different stores or restaurants around.

"OH! Lets go here!" Sakura pointed to a girls clothing store where inside stood many girls of different ages all buying anything they could get their hands on, "I've heard of this new store, its called _A Girls Beauty_; so obviously Ino, you cant come in" Sakura busted into laughter when she saw Ino's face get twisted, "C'mon, I'm _sure _they'll let you in" Sakura ran over to the store where a big slim store guard stood at the entrance.

Sakura had disappeared into the crowd of girls when the two blonds were entering the door, the slim store guard grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her back to his side slowly before whisperinginto her ear, "I see why I'm going to have to let you in" He smiled, having the same complexion as her, "Because you have the beauty" He eye'd her back down slowly, "And the booty" He was almost drooling.

"And_ I_have the fist" Naruto pulled Ino back over to his side and looked at her who was in a state of shock at what the guard had said to her, "Listen man, unless you want a fight, I suggest you go throw your lame lines to someone else" Naruto shooked his head in disgust before walking into the store with Ino next to him. The blond looked back to see if he was watching her, his eye's were wondering her body with hunger in his eye's, she rolled her eye's in disgust.

"Ino!" The blond jumped when she heard her name being yelled out next to her, "Look at this shirt" Sakura raised a pink t-shirt with the words,_ Hottest In The World_, written on the front of it, "Dose this look nice? I might buy it" Sakura smiled at the shirt she was raising in the air for both the blonds to see.

"It looks good Sakura, you should definitely buy it" Ino smiled at the shirt, feeling the soft fabric at the bottom. "Help me look for something" Ino left Naruto's side who went to sit at a bench near the shoe section. "How about this?" Ino went to a clothes hanger where she picked out a black shirt her size with the words, Cute Blond, on the front of the shirt printed in purple letters.

"It would be a lie if you wore it" Sakura replied seriously, seeing sadness cross Ino's face, Sakura burst into laughter, "I'm just playing with you Ino!" Sakura slapped Ino's shoulder who was now blushing and chuckling out loud, "Its nice, lets go pick out some more things and go try them on" Sakura grabbed her friend from the arm and lead her into the crowd of girls.

_"I hate shopping!"_Naruto whined in his head while bending over on the bench with his elbows on his knees, his eye's looking directly down on the marble floor. Naruto was about to stand up and leave the store when the marble floor he was looking at, became a pair of feet with black high heels strapped to the creamy legs, _"What the-?"_

Naruto ran his eye's up the legs to the extra mini skirt the red head girl was wearing, the looked down at him with seduction behind here eye's, "How do these look on me?" The redhead asked Naruto who was looking down her creamy legs, "Its a bit _tight_, but they can _slide on_ easily" She said in a low tone, obviously talking between the lines of her words.

"Uh...uh...yea, yea they look g-good"

"The names Trinity" Trinity spoke up, parting her legs and putting up her right leg next to him on the bench, letting Narutoget a glimpse of what she had underneath her skirt, "Wheres your little girlfriend?" Trinity asked, looking around and placing herself on his lap, parting his legs and sensing the hardness of his member pressing against her pussy under the skirt.

"Girlfriend? Ug? Oh yea! Shes looking for clothes to try on, um-"

"Why don't we go into the bathroom and-" Trinity's voice echoed trailed off when she looked up to see Ino staring down at them with rage in her eye's, "Oh, hi. Um, this isn't what it looks like. I was just asking him-" Trinity's voice turned into a low yell when Ino delivered a slap across her face.

"Naruto, how dare you have this slut between your legs? What, she was asking if she could suck your dick or something?" Ino yelled, causing a small crowd to form near them as Naruto's face turned a bright red, "That's it-" Ino threw the shirt she had picked out to the floor and grabbed Trinity by her red locks with her left hand, while pounding the back of her head with her right fist.

"I told you to beet it!" Ino yelled, seeing Trinity trip on her high heels, "Get up bitch!" Ino was now like a monster grabbing Trinity by the hair and dragging her until the slim guard at the entrance ran over to grab Ino by the waist, "Get off me! Get off me!" Ino yelled, scratching and yelling at the guard who was pulling her back with force.

"Whats all the noise?" Sakura saw the large crowd yelling and chanting around a yelling girl, a yelling girl who's voice sounded very familiar, "Ino!" Sakura yelled when she saw the large guard dragging her blond friend away from the red head she had seen earlier. Sakura pushed and shoved everyone out her way when she finally stood behind the large guard.

"Get off her!" Sakura yelled, seeing Naruto trying to hold back the red head who was in a mess, "That's it" Sakura stood back and saw that the guard had his legs parted, she swung her leg back and kicked it forward, hitting his groin area. The guard released his grip immediately, falling to his knees while Ino ran forward to attack the girl, "Told you to get off" Sakura smiled down at the guard who was now turning red from the pain.

"Ino, get off her! We have to go now!" Sakura yelled trough the fists Ino was delivering to the girl, Naruto grabbed Trinity by the waist and pushed her into the crowd, grabbing Ino on his shoulder and runing towards the exit. Sakura looked back at the mess they had caused before leaving the store, _"Damn, it was good that I came with them"_

"You can put me down Naruto" Ino replied with a serious tone, touching the floor as Naruto set her down, "What the hell were you doing with that girl?" Ino crossed her arms, glaring at Naruto with anger, "You just disgust me" Ino didn't wait for him to explain, she just walked off with Sakura behind her.

"Um, yea I'm going to go buy a soda real quick while you two fix this problem" Sakura didn't hear a respond so she just walked away from the enraged blond, spotting a nearby vending machine and running over to buy herself the soda.

Ino walked around the mall for a half hour, just clearing her head of what had just happened. She didn't know weather or not Naruto was behind her, but he was keeping up with her, trying to find a good explanation to give to his girlfriend, it wasn't his fault he was so good looking, he thought, chuckling to himself at the thought.

"Ino, let me make it up to you" Naruto finally said, walking up next to Ino who just sped up her pace and walked over to the far end of the mall, only a couple of stores near them that were'nt as full as others, "Ino wait, she came on to me. I was just sitting there waiting for you" Naruto saw her stop and walked up behind her, pressing his member against her ass, and breathing slowly down her neck, something he knew she loved.

"You wanna make it up to me?" Ino turned around when she spotted the right store, "You want to make it up to me, lets go in there" Ino pointed to store that had a huge sign above the entrance, _3'X's_, it read. Naruto knew of the store, a sex store is what it was, "I guess not" Ino continued to walk when Naruto grabbed her arm gently, she smiled sinisterly, "I knew you would" Ino held his hand and walked him over to the store where they walked in. What they were about to do was the last thing Naruto thought she would want.

"Hello, can I try some things on in the back?" Ino waved at the man behind the cashier sitting down, she got no answer, "Hello?" Ino walked up closer to the man, not letting go of Naruto's hand, _"Perfect" _Ino smiled again, watching the man sleep ever so softly, "Let me get some things and meet me in the back" Ino whispered and saw the large store that was completely empty, nothing but sex toys used to please yourself or anybody.

Ino searched the entire store, picking up somethings on racks and a cute outfit she thought would fit Naruto's punishment. Ino saw Naruto across the store eyeing something suspiciously while Ino walked over to the back of the store with her goodies in hand. She found the fitting room and opened it up to reveal a small space and a medal hanger attached to the wall, she walked in and began to slide her clothes off.

"Ino?" Naruto whispered around the store, trying to find the blond. He remembered her message to meat her in the back, with anticipation, Naruto walked towards the back of the store where a door stood in front of him, "Ino?" He asked the door with a noises in the back. He was beginning to get aroused at the game Ino was toying him with.

"Close your eye's" Ino said seductively behind the door, Naruto did as he was told and shut his eye's closed when he heard the door open up, Ino came out wearing small dark-blue shorts with a long sleeve shirt matching the shorts, a police badge was attached above the right of her left breast on the shirt, on her head was a officer's cap, "Come in" Ino guided him inside the small both and closed the door behind, tip toeing in with her bare feet.

"Extend your arms out" Ino ordered, running her hand gently down his chest, arousing his member deep in his pants. Naruto did as he was told again and extended his arms out in the small booth, Ino grabbed the steel handcuffs on the small bench inside the both and cuffed both his hands shut, "You've been a bad boy" Ino whispered in his ear before moving the cuffs along with his hand up and hanged the chain of the cuffs on the hook above Naruto. The blond was now pined against the wall with his arms attached to the wall on top of him.

"No hands huh Naruto?" Ino turned around and grinded her back against his, grinding her body down till the back of her head was smoothing out his hard member in his pants. "Mmm, happy already?" Ino saw the blush that ran across Narutos face, as he was about to answer, "No talking" Ino ordered in a soft seductive voice, "I'm in control" Ino turned her body back around and began to play with the zipper of his orange jacket, reveling a white t-shirt underneath.

"Don't talk or you'll make it worse" Ino whispered into his ear again, nibbling on his ear lobe ever so softly. Ino grabbed his t-shirt with a tight grip before pulling on it, tearing it in half down his abdominal, she saw his pink erected nipples and began to rub herself between her legs with her left fingers.

"Ino, that's my shirt!" Naruto yelled silently, still blindfolded by the black rag around his eyes. Ino lowered his voice into a soft kiss, toying with his tongue that tried to force itself in her mouth, "Mmm" Naruto moaned, feeling Ino break the kiss and leaning his head forward for more, "C'mon Ino"

"I said don't say nothing" Ino stood back to observe his tight body, perfect abs with a strong chest, she continued to rub against the fabric of the shorts she had on. The blond female ran her tongue down his neck, increasing the hardness of his thick dick begging to be unsealed. She then ran her tongue down to his left nipple, licking it in circles before starting sucking on them, "Want more?" Ino asked, seeing him bite his lip and nod his head slowly, "Good boy" Ino chuckled and ran her tongue south again, to his belly button.

"Before anything" Ino got back up and whispered in his ear, "I have no panties on" Ino kissed his cheek softly while removing the blue shorts she had on, after this, she was going to be forced to buy them. Ino stood in the small booth with the long sleeve shirt and no bottoms on, she turned her back against Naruto and bended over, "Wish you could touch it?" Ino asked, teasing him while grinding her naked ass on his hard member. Naruto moaned out loud, more louder then usual.

The blond stood back once again, observing his half naked body and grabbed her right fingers, index and middle finger, and flicked her throbbing clitoris, making her jump in pleasure. "Mmmm" Ino moaned at the precum on her fingers, "Taste it" Ino put her fingers to Naruto's lips, he opened his mouth and licked the tip of her fingers, "It was just a taste" Ino moved her fingers back.

"C'mon Ino, that not fair. Lets do this" Naruto pleaded, enjoying and hating this game she was working on him, "More" He begged, Ino dropped to her knees, fumbling with the buttons of Naruto's pants, pulling them down, Ino saw the blonds member pressing up against his black boxers. "Mmm" Naruto felt Ino grasp his erected member.

"Damn Naruto, this isn't our first time, but I'm always surprised to see what your packing" Ino smiled up at the blond like he could see her, "Lets see" Ino pulled his black boxers to his knees and saw the thick light member extend forward with the throbbing red head, "Mmmm, I wanna lick it" Inograbbed the base of Narutos member, leaning her head over she pressed the throbbing head against her lips, opening her mouth and taking in the head, she swerved her tongue around the head until she had a good taste of his precum.

Naruto moaned louder then before, moving his hips forward, Ino taking in the first couple of inches of his hard member in her mouth. Ino bobed her head back, stroking his dick with her right hand while while fingering herself with her other hand. Ino felt herself cuming soon and didn't want to give Naruto the upper hand by un-cuffing him and letting him fuck her on the spot, so with that, Ino took him full into her mouth, feeling his head touch the back of her throat, "Damn Ino, deepthroat baby" Naruto begged, hissing and breathing heavily.

Ino bobbed her head back and saw the throbbing dick begging for her mouth again, "Move up" Ino ordered, seeing Naruto walk up a bit in the booth with his arms raised on the hook, "Don let me fall Naruto" Ino wrapped one arm around his waist, "I swear if you do-"

"Get on Ino" Naruto ordered in a higher tone, this turned Ino on the most about him, taking control in there time of fucking. Ino unbuttoned her long sleeve shirt and threw it to the side with the cop hat, releasing her large breast underneath the fabric of the shirt. The blond wrapped her right leg around his waist again, moving her arms around his neck for support, Ino jumped up and quickly wrapped her other leg around his waist, locking her heels together and feeling the head of his hard dick press against her wet clit.

"Fuck me Ino" Naruto felt her lips touch his once before she slid down onto him, taking him full into her tight womanhood, "Fuck Ino! Your so tight" Naruto breathed heavily at the tightness of Ino's hot pussy walls. "Ride my dick Ino" Naruto leaned his head forward and kissed her lips, softening the moans she was breathing out. Seeing that she wasn't moving, Naruto moved back with his back against the wall and moved his hips forward, slamming into her G-Spot with pleasure, "Mmm!" Both moaned, mostly Ino for not expecting that.

"Now who's in control?" Naruto chuckled a bit before moving his waist back and slamming back into her, hearing their fleshes smack turned both blonds on. Naruto repeated his moves with a faster pace every minute, running into Ino's pussy while she jumped with each stroke. Naruto kissed her neck down to her breast, sucking and leaving hickeys on the nipples of them, Ino moaned and yelled for mercy at the pleasure she was receiving from Naruto as his hard thick cock filled her tight pussy.

Ino began to jump on his dick, bouncing on it while he hit her G-Spot with every motion. Naruto was about to collapse with all the strength he was making while having his arms up in the air, "I'm about to cum" Naruto moaned out in loud coughs as he started squirting some of his white thick liquid into her pussy, her cum running down his thighs and covering his entire member. Ino bounced on his dick a bit more until she came with him, cum running down both their midsection down their legs. Both blonds stood there for a minute, breathing heavily.

"Mmm!" Ino moaned again, sliding down his cum-covered dick once more before climbing off Naruto, "That should teach you a lesson next time Naruto" Ino got to her feet, feeling very week in the knees, "Let me lick this off" Ino got back to her knees and in one lick, devoured Naruto's cum on the tip of his thick dick asking for more. Naruto just stood there moaning and breathing heavily while he heard the footsteps coming closer to the changing booth.

The old man that was sleeping at the cashier was now walking up to the booth he had heard noises and yelling coming from, "Hello? Is there someone there?" The old man asked, getting closer to the booth and grabbing the small metal knob, "One-" The man counted, grasping the knob, "Two-" The man shook in fear, "Three!" The man pulled open the door to fine the two blonds in it, Ino was in her regular clothes while holding the handcuffs, cop outfit and blindfold in her hands and Naruto with his jacket zipped up to his neck do to Ino ripping his shirt in half, "What? What are you two doing in here?" The man asked confused, time was on the blonds side.

"I was just trying to uh-" Ino searched her head for a good lie he would believe, "Oh, were going to buy this" Ino distracted the old man, walking around him with Naruto behind her. The man stared at the white stains on the floor and the smell of sweat and asked-

"Why dose it smell like se-"

"Uh, were going to leave the money here alright, keep the tip" Naruto slapped the money down on the counter before rushing Inotrough the doors of the sex store, "That was close" Naruto wrapped a arm around Ino and smiled down at her, "That was good in there" Naruto kissed Ino on her forehead.

"Sure was, think twice before eyeing some other girl in a mall with me around" Ino chuckled even thought she was serious, they walked towards the center of the mall with the scent of sweat and hot sex, they loved the smell both their bodies gave out together.

"Maybe I should look at some other girl next time" Naruto looked serious at her while she narrowed her eye's at him, "I'm just playing with you Ino. We are using dose when we get home right?" Naruto asked, seeing the exit of the mall and heading towards it.

"I'm up for it" Ino winked at Naruto who was opening the door for her, "Lets go home" Ino walked out into the daylight, letting the wind hit her wet body, "Something in me is telling me were forgetting something Naruto" Ino stopped in her tracks, thinking hard on what it could be.

"Its nothing, oh!" Naruto remembered what it was Ino was talking about, "You have the handcuffs right?" Naruto asked Ino who had searched them in her bag, "Oh, alright so we got everything. Lets go home and go for round two" Naruto held her hand and heading off into the the direction of his house. Their minds were telling both of them they were forgetting something, that someone being Sakura who was wondering the malls looking for them.

* * *

**Damn that was extreme lol well that was it, hope you liked the new and creative scenario and good luck with Sakura trying to find the two at the mall. Did you all forget that Sakura was still in the story? Lmao hahahaha well please review =]**


End file.
